Equipment
The Short: Every character starts with 500 credits to make any purchases they want. Characters gain an additional 100 credits per day, automatically. Fighting also grants more credits. Items may be sold back for half their original price if they are undamaged. Damaged or destroyed items cannot be sold back. Items that have an improved version of the same item - such as Weighted Clothes 1, Dragon Radars and Rejuvenators can be upgraded to the next version by paying the difference cost. For example; Weighted Clothing 2 is 1000 Credits. Insted of having to fork out the full amount, if you already own Weighted Clothing 1, you could pay the difference of 600 credits, lose your WC1 but gain the WC2. Trivial items that do not affect game mechanics, such as mundane clothing and shoes, do not cost enough credits to have a noticable effect on a character's wealth. They're essentially free. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Long: Credits Credits are magical gems about 3" in diameter. When credits come into contact with one another they fuse, their magical properties keep them the same shape and allow for them to be split apart as needed by the owner. Credits must be carried around on a person, if they are set down somewhere then they magically split and shatter. However, safes can be purchased which have properties to keep them bundled together. Unfortunately, this also makes it possible for credits to be stolen from a person. All characters begin with 500 credits, plus another 100 each Neo week (real life day). New characters begin with 500 credits, plus 100 credits every full 24 real hours of the reset they missed. Fighting also grants extra credits, as the gems absorb excess chi from battles. How they do this is unknown and does not always seem to occur. See Chapter 10, Section 1: Spoils of War for more details on how many credits are awarded from combat. Money is earned per full 24 hours since the beginning of the reset. There is no penalty or bonus for starting your character at a weird hour of the day. If the Reset begins at 5 PM on the 5th, then at 5 PM on the 15th, all characters who have done nothing to alter their credit total (spent or received money in any fashion) will have 1,500 credits. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Dwellings: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Dwellings are the homes and bases of solitary Neo DBZ warriors. Although they do not have to be a house, exactly, dwellings are intended to be places where the owner lives or spends their time resting. Dwellings are always something physical, such as a structure or a cave, that can be destroyed or broken into. Each character may only own a single dwelling and only the owner benefits from the furnishings and add-ons (not including Rejuvenators). Their friends may still visit and enter, of course. Since only the owner can benefit from it, dwellings may not be stolen in any fashion. When buying or owning a Dwelling, ensure the details are recorded somewhere on your sheet for reference. Selling a dwelling is possible, but you do not get the value of the addons returned - only the value of the Dwelling itself and any rejuvinators it might have. If a group of characters wish it, they may combine their dwellings and become "housemates". This does not mean that the total HP + resistance is combined, but it is now shared between your two properties. This still does not allow them access to your addons, but it does give them access to your Dwelling (meaning they can buy their own addons). Several characters living together under one roof is a good basis for forming a guild. For obvious reasons, a Dwelling cannot be placed inside a Guild Haven and vise versa. Dwellings are not spacious enough to fight inside of. If a fight occurs within a dwelling, ki blasts deal full damage to the dwelling regardless of whether they hit their target or not. Hand-to-hand and sword attacks deal damage to the dwelling if they miss their intended target. Should you ever wish to Enter or Exit a Dwelling during a fight (bare in mind it should already exist in the scene and not be destroyed); you need to spend 2 consecutive actions entering or exiting the Dwelling. For all other information, follow the normal guidelines for Fleeing. Should you ever wish to destroy/attack a Dwelling, the owner or housemates (if present) can interrupt your attack. If they are unavailable to defend it, you're free to do so. Make sure you know the house doesn't possess the Capsule addons, before attacking. If it does have the capsule addons, it usually means it stays with its owner most of the time. Destroying a Dwelling without the Safe addon drops any valuables it had inside it. Should you ever wish to steal from a Dwelling, you're free to do so providing the owner or housemates (if present) can interrupt you. Otherwise, it is dependent on if the house possesses a secure entrance or a safe. Safe's are un-crackable personal vaults in NeoDBZ and prevent theft from Dwellings. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Basic Dwelling - 300 credits This must be purchased before any other dwelling add-ons. This is the structure of a dwelling, the most basic thing that could be considered a 'home' of any sort, although it is not required to be a building. Only one Dwelling may be owned at any one time by one person, nor can you buy this multiple times for stacking effect. Basic dwellings start with 500 HP and 0 resistance. If the Dwelling is ever damaged, it may be repaired at the rate of 1 credits per 10 HP. Once it has been brought to 0 HP, the dwelling and all dwelling add-ons within in it are permanently damaged beyond repair. Pretty Dwelling - 1000 credits An optional upgrade from the Basic Dwelling or Bought for full price as its own kind of house. Maybe the architecture is particularly grand or the interior is luxurious. Whatever the case, it is simply better than its cheaper counterpart. Only one Dwelling may be owned at any one time by one person, nor can you buy this multiple times for stacking effect. Pretty dwellings start with 1500 HP and 50 resistance. If the Dwelling is ever damaged, it may be repaired at the rate of 1 credits per 10 HP. Once it has been brought to 0 HP, the dwelling and all dwelling add-ons within in it are permanently damaged beyond repair. Reinforced Dwelling - 3000 credits An optional upgrade from the Basic Dwelling, Pretty Dwelling or Bought for full price as its own kind of house. This sturdy building is reinforced to the brim with powerful icons and is simply better than most in every field. Not only that, but you've made sure to include training space so you can fight inside without damaging the Dwelling and still benefit from whatever you add onto your house, which can optionally (only during the fight) be included for your opponent to enjoy - this doesn't give them access to your safe to store money, for example, but they could benefit from your Increased Healing: Ki addon. Only one Dwelling may be owned at any one time by one person, nor can you buy this multiple times for stacking effect. Reinforced dwellings start with 2000 HP and 100 resistance. If the Dwelling is ever damaged, it may be repaired at the rate of 1 credits per 10 HP. Once it has been brought to 0 HP, the dwelling and all dwelling add-ons within in it are permanently damaged beyond repair. Advanced Dwelling - 2000 credits An optional upgrade from the Basic Dwelling, Pretty Dwelling or Bought for full price as its own kind of house. This house is the pinnicle of modern science and economical to boot. You might not enjoy some luxuries others enjoy, but you have your ways. Whenever an addon is purchased for an Advanced Dwelling, you're actually getting double your money's worth! You gain two of the item (not Rejuvenators, though it does allow for two to be installed), up to its normal maximum limits. Not to mention it's reasonably tough. Only one Dwelling may be owned at any one time by one person, nor can you buy this multiple times for stacking effect. Advanced dwellings start with 1500 HP and 50 resistance. If the Dwelling is ever damaged, it may be repaired at the rate of 1 credits per 20 HP. Once it has been brought to 0 HP, the dwelling and all dwelling add-ons within in it are permanently damaged beyond repair. Rejuvenator Addition - 300 credits This addition allows you to install a Rejuvenator inside your dwelling. This ability can only be purchased once. Rejuvenators do not stack with the Increased Healing: HP Improvement. However if your Rejuvenator does not grant ki regen you may benefit from increased Healing: Ki. Structure Improvement - 30 credits This improves the dwelling's HP by 10 each time it is purchased. Structure Reinforcement - 10 credits This improves the dwelling's resistance by 1 each time it is purchased. Secure Entrance - 10 credits Any character may enter any dwelling without this add-on without impediment. Once this is purchased, it requires anyone who wishes to forcefully enter to deal the Dwelling damage equal to 5% of its maximum HP before they may enter. This may be purchased multiple times, each time increasing the amount of damage that must be dealt by 5%, to a maximum of 95%. Such security is always one-way. Characters cannot imprison others in their dwelling with this add-on. Capsule Dwelling - 300 credits The Dwelling may now be micro-sized into a pea-sized tablet which easily fits into a pocket. It can later be inflated back to full size again with the push of a button. It will not inflate in a space it cannot fit in. This upgrade is incompatible with Safe, Secure Enterance and the Rejuvenator Addition. If stolen, the dwelling will re-inflate as soon as it has enough space to. This may only be bought once. Improved Capsule Dwelling - 500 credits The Dwelling, when micro-sized, may now hold any number of items when it shrinks which will not be damaged. This add-on requires that Capsule Dwelling already be bought and may only be bought once. It unlocks the previous restrictions Capsule Dwelling possessed. Communications Equipment - 15 credits While normal houses might come with a telephone, caves and log cabins in the wilderness do not. Comm equipment is some fairly advanced technology that lets you communicate with any other dwelling that also has this add-on, or anything else with similar comm equipment. You cannot force another dwelling to listen to your transmission, however. This may only be bought once. Scramble Effects - 50 credits per level This add-on, whether through rare types of insulation or advanced technology, lowers the chance to detect someone in their dwelling, either with scouters or the Sense Ki power, by 5%. This also causes anyone within a dwelling with this addon, the same penalty to sense or scout those outside of it. This affects everyone inside the dwelling and not just the owner. This does not alter the chances of success for Dragon Radars. This can be purchased multiple times, to a maximum of once per every experience level of the owner, each time lowering the chance of detection by an additional 5%. Increased Healing: HP - 500 credits Whether through proper medical stores, a pet medical bot, a really nice natural hot spring that happens to bubble up in your dwelling, or anything else the player wishes, this increases the owner's healing rate inside the dwelling by +5% of his maximum HP per Neo hour. This may only be bought once. In rare circumstances, this can even be used in combat, which grants the owner level*2 HP per action he's inside the building. Increased Healing: Ki - 500 credits Whether through some really inspiring feng shui, a personal meditation chamber, or anything else the player wishes, this increases the owner's healing rate inside the dwelling by +5% of his maximum Ki per Neo hour. This may only be bought once. In rare circumstances, this can even be used in combat, which grants the owner level*2 Ki per action he's inside the building. Safe - 50 credits Normally, credits cannot be left sitting on the ground without them dispersing into whatever magic causes them to have their value. Once this is purchased, a character may choose to store 5% of their total credits in their dwelling instead of carrying them around with him. This may be purchased multiple times, each time increasing the storage capacity of the safe by another 5%, up to a maximum of 80% credit storage. Credits not stored in safes must be carried by the character. If a character is robbed of all his credits and he has a safe at his Dwelling, he cannot be robbed again until he gets a chance to fully recover (from the fight, if there was one). He must also take enough credits out of his safe so that it only contains its maximum % of his wealth. If someone destroys a Dwelling with the Safe addon, the Safe is left intact and cannot be stolen or stolen from. Because of magic. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Equipment Armor: '--=( Purchasing Armor )=--' There are four different types of armor, and each type of armor comes in four Ranks. Select the Rank you want, spend that amount of credits, and you gain the benefits appropriate to that rank. The costs and benefits are separated by a slash. So a Rank 3 Namekian Armor costs 1200 Credits, has 900 Armor, and grants Level*3 Ki Regeneration. Each type of armor has a different "Special" Benefit. When you wear Armor, this special benefit applies until the end of the combat, even if the armor loses all of its HP. '--=( Repairing Armor )=--' Repairing a suit of armor costs half its full cost in Credits, but restores it to full health. Armor that has been completely destroyed is gone and must be repurchased completely. '--=( Upgrading Armor )=--' You may upgrade armor by paying the difference in cost in credits. '--=( Stacking Armor )=--' You may only wear one armor from this section, which incurs EXP penalties. This is in addition to any armor granted by your race and powers. '--=( Armor Types )=--' Humans Armor The human race has spread across the galaxy, it only makes sense that their technology does as well. The human armor is white, devoid of metal, it covers almost the entire body except the head. It evokes feelings of the ancient astronauts of the past except far more slender. It tends to be made with plastics and hypertextiled spidersilk (produced by the finest of hybrid cloned goats of course). Cost: 300 / 600 / 1200 / 2400 Credits Armor: 300 / 600 / 900 / 1200 HP Special: +10 / +20 / +30 / +40 Resistance Kuwain Armor The Kuwain armor is similar to the saiyan armor - it feels soft, it has battleplate motifs, however almost all their designs center from a off palate colored diamond found in the center of the back/chest. It is also more solid, made of a flexable metallic feeling substance which fits around the user like a breastplate - open it up, step in, close it, seal the latches. Cost: 300 / 600 / 1200 / 2400 Credits Armor: 400 / 800 / 1200 / 1600 HP Special: None Namekian Armor Namekian armor is nothing special, seeming to be nothing more than a turban, a cape, or a robe. However it has a touch of mysticism as a result of their spiritual nature, crafted out of their mental energies in a condensed form, it can prove to far surpass expectations Cost: 300 / 600 / 1200 / 2400 Credits Armor: 300 / 600 / 900 / 1200 HP Special: +Level*( 1 / 2 / 3 / 4) Ki Regeneration Saiyan Armor Saiyan battle armor feels much like a flexible version of kevlar, the material designed into plates which link together with or without shoulderpads. It is often intimidatd to borrow from its primary user's ability for intimidation and effiency. It is one thing a race of warriors get right, its their battle gear, keep it simple and keep it effective. Cost: 300 / 600 / 1200 / 2400 Credits Armor: 250 / 500 / 750 / 1000 HP Special: +Level*( 2 / 3 / 4 / 5) to all Damages -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dragon Radars: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dragon Radars are used to detect Dragon Balls, items of mythical power that are said to grant wishes. Dragon Radars are generally a flat, circular object with a display on the large portion and a button to activate them on the top - which makes them woefully simple to operate even if you didn't read the manual. The exact mechanics of how a Dragon Radar works is unknown, except to a select few scientists and engineers who might not even give you a good answer if you asked. The Radars themselves are far from perfect, however and there's a chance when used that they fail to pick up a signal. To determine if a Dragon Radar finds any Dragonballs, roll (Radar% chance)-1d100, where a 0 or higher is a success. Each type of Radar may only be used once per every real-life day. 1) Cheap Dragon Radar - 1,000 credits 15% chance of success. 2) Dragon Radar - 1,750 credits 30% chance of success. 3) Improved Dragon Radar - 3,000 credits 45% chance of success. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miscellaneous: '--=( Enhanced Trinkets )=--' Trinkets are some personally significant item that has been enhanced (through technology, magic, or something else that costs credits) to provide some benefit. It costs 1000 Credits to Enhance a Trinket, and it provides one of the following benefits. +10 INT + 5 MNT +15 STR + 5 DEX +10 STM + 5 SPD +Level*5 Sword Damage +Level*5 Hand-to-Hand Damage +Level*5 Ki Damage, except Telekinetics +Level*5 Telekinetic Damage +Level*3 Resistance +Level*3 Ki Regeneration +Level*2 HP Regeneration +1 APR A character may only benefit from one trinket at a time. Once you receive a trinket's benefit for the battle, you may not change it until that battle is over. Stat bonuses are applied -after- anything that multiplies your stats, such as most superforms. '--=( Senzu Bean )=--' May not be purchased This is the rare and hard to aquire Senzu Bean. Very few shops are able to sell this plant, so purchasing one is extremely difficult or expensive. Eating this bean will restore 50% of your HP, Ki, End and cure any critical effect that does not involve a lost limb the victim is suffering from. You would however, ignore penalties associated with a lost limb for that fight. It takes an action to chew and swallow. A character in LP or SLP given this item are brought up to 1 HP and their LP/SLP are both restored to full. A dead character cannot benefit from this item. Using a Senzu Bean in anything but a Deathmatch or Guild War incurs a -100 XP Penalty. If you feel this penalty does not count for a team fight you intend to use it for, you may speak with a GM. '--=( Flying Nimbus )=--' May not be purchased A small, semi-sentient cloud. This little cloud comes at the calling of its name and them the owner can then ride or stand on it for travel. It can fly at the owner's MNT*30 MPH and can be used in a fight with no ki cost to the user, but must be declared preround. A Flying Nimbus can be 'killed,' - it has HP equal to the owner's level*100 and any ki attacks that hit the person riding it also deal an additional 25% of their damage to the cloud, which does not reduce the damage dealt to the rider and does not decrease if the rider shields all or part of the damage. If 'killed', the Flying Nimbus poofs away and will regenerate back to full HP a Neo week (1 Real life day) after it has been destroyed and is once again available for use. '--=( Spacesuits )=--' 500 credits per suit Whatever race, size, gender or style. Spacesuits are the new fashion statement for races without immunity to death. Or so it's advertised. When worn, you're immune to any atmosphere-based hostile environents. In a fight, you may use armor with a spacesuit providing it is worn over the spacesuit. If you're ever reduced to 0 HP, the suit is considered 'ruptured' and you lose LP and End, as if you were exposed to the hostile environment while you are unconcious. Suits cost nothing to fix, once you're awake, not wearing it and in a safe place. Suits may be patched with a repair kit, if no safe place is available, detailled below. '--=( Suit Repair Kit )=--' 100 credits per consumable. A small toolkit box with last-ditch survival tools. You may seal a spacesuit up from the hostile environment by using up one of these kits. Obviously you must be concious to use one. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scouters: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scouters are used to detect the ki signatures of other warriors. Scouters may be used once every ten real life minutes to detect someone's power level, or once per pre-round if used in combat. The roll to determine if you receive a successful reading or not is (Scouter % chance)-1d100, where a 0 or higher is a success. Scouters cannot lock on to another warrior in combat without addons. If you are wearing a scouter and it breaks, it deals you no actual HP damage, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. 1) Level 1 - 50 credits 70% chance of success, breaks if it reads a PL of 30,000 or more. 2) Level 2 - 100 credits 80% chance of success, breaks if it reads a PL of 60,000 or more. 3) Level 3 - 175 credits 90% chance of success, breaks if it reads a PL of 120,000 or more. 4) Level 4 - 400 credits 100% chance of success, breaks if it reads a PL of 240,000 or more. 5) Level 5 - 750 credits 125% chance of success, breaks if it reads a PL of 480,000 or more. 6) Level 6 - 1,000 credits 200% chance of success, never breaks. This scouter allows you to save a specific aura it scans into data, so that it can recognize it at a later date (even if the power level is at a different number than before). It may store up to four auras, and no more. It cannot store the auras of androids to memory in this fashion, because they lack auras. Scouter addons: *Androids and Ghettis may purchase these addons and have them added to their racial scouters. Combat locking: 1200 credits. This addon DOES NOT stack with a ki sense lock. This ability allows the scouter to lock onto anything it can detect, this includes androids. The scouter tracks movements in combats and gives locations, because of this you gain +1 to all strikes and dodges. This ability DOES NOT stack from round to round like locking does. You gain nothing more than the +1. Communicator: 400 credits This adds a communicator unit that can contact any scouter on the same planet. This can also be used to communicate to dwellings, androids or other players with a scouter. To reply to someone who has contacted you with a scouter, you require the communicator addon. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Weapons: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Standard Weapons: All weapons, except the small weapon, may be used with sword powers. Weapons are melee only; ranged weapons are ineffective against people as strong as those in the Neo Universe and with exception to the small weapon, no weapons may be used in a grapple. Otherwise, you may design your weapons to be whatever you want it to be or look like. You may not upgrade one Weapon to another. Switching from sword or unarmed or one sword to another costs you no actions, because you're so quick with them! 1) Light Weapon - 200 credits 1d10 damage per level, +3 to strike, gives a +4 bonus, instead of +3, when used with the sword power "Parrying Strike". Example Weapon: Bo Staff 2) Medium Weapon - 240 credits 1d10 damage per level, SP, +2 to strike. Example Weapon: Long Sword 3) Heavy Weapon - 280 credits 3d10 damage per level, AP, +30% base damage on *Basic* attacks Example Weapon: Bastard Sword Template: {(Sword Damage + Ki Enhance + STR Mod)*1.3+Misc+Bulk} 4) Giant Weapon - 300 credits 2d10 damage per level, AP/SP, -3 Strike. Example Weapon: Great Axe 5) Sharp Weapon - 400 credits 3d10 damage per level, SP Example Weapon: Katana 6) Balanced Weapon - 350 2d10 damage per level, AP, +2 Strike, -1 END Cost on all attacks (min 1). Example Weapon: Short Sword 7) Small Weapon - 320 credits 1d10 damage, AP. This weapon can be used in grapples! It cannot be used with any sword powers except ki enhance. Ki enhance can be activated on this weapon at any time insted of being limited to preround, when it is being used to only enhance the blade and not for its ki attack. In place of the normal ki enhance damage bonus, it insted gains 1d10 damage per five ki spent, to a max of five ki per user's level. The Sword Power ki enhance must be obtained before this option can be used. Once it is used it gains the bonus to damage for the rest of the round. Daggers do not gain the benefit of level scaling damage, they are always 1d10 damage unless you ki enhance them. Ki-Enhancement Powers "Bulk" and its upgraded forms may be used with it. Example Weapon: Dagger *Note* In a defensive position in a grapple, the ki enhance benefit of the dagger cannot be used automatically. However, If the ki enhance was paid for preround, or anytime earlier in the round, it is in effect. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Weighted Clothing: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Weighted Clothing: --How much does it cost-- Weighted clothing costs 200 credits per level a person wishes to purchase. A person may simply pay another 200 credits to purchase an additional level. --How much you can wear-- What level of weighted clothing a person can wear is based on their STR, STM and MNT attributes. Everyone can wear the first level of weighted clothing. Consult the chart below to see what STR, STM and MNT is needed to wear higher levels of weighted clothing. Do not factor in stat-boosters, superforms, or anything of the like when figuring your stats for this. The highest level of weighted clothing is level three. Since androids do not have STM they need to meet a minimum total for the combination of their strength and mental. Note: All requirements must be met before a person may don the level of weighted clothing in question. Example: to wear level three weighted clothing, a person needs 100 STR, 60 MNT, and 80 STM. Only your base stats, unmodified by items or superforms, count towards weights. ''--What does it do--'' For every level of weighted clothing you wear, you gain +1 to every stat except INT, after 5 neo weeks of wearing the weighted clothing. On the downside, wearing the heavy stuff is a bit cumbersome, as a result you suffer a -1 penalty to both strike and dodge rolls per level of the WC you are wearing. If you do not include these negatives in a roll, and you claim to be wearing the weighted clothing in your logs, some or all of the effects of the weighted clothing may be removed. Remember, you have to actually include the minus in the roll, not simply lower a + in your rolls. This is to keep everyone honest, and for your own protection. Removing Weighted Clothing may be done pre-round or as an action. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Medical Care -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hospitals: Hospital care is generally cheaper than renting an expensive Rejuvinator, but comes as a price of being slower and interrupting your training. They are also more concerned about severe injuries than healing you so you can go and get beaten up again. If you're looking for faster HP/Ki/End/Etc Regen, rent or buy a rejuvenator or buy a dwelling. While attending one of these hospitals, you may not train (including focus training), wear weighted clothing or fight. Credit income is unaffected. Hospitals charge money for their services and take a certain amount of time to heal various criticals - however this is often faster than normal means. Some restarts may not have widely available hospitals, be sure to pay attention to Storyline Information. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Double Criticals: Staying in a hospital for one Neo Week (or one real life day) will repair any double critical, regardless of where the critical was inflicted. This treatment plan also costs 200 credits. Missing Arms: If you are recovering from a removed arm, it takes 2 Neo weeks (2 real days) in the hospital, plus 400 credits for materials to make a new arm. Missing Legs: If you are recovering from a removed leg, it takes 3 Neo weeks (3 real days) in the hospital, plus 500 credits for the materials to make a new leg. Legs are trickier than arms. Abdomen/Torso Damage: If your are recovering from Triple-Critical level damage taken to the abdomen or torso, it takes 3 Neo weeks (3 real days) in the hospital, plus 500 credits for the materials to rebuild lost skin, bones, and/or intestines. Missing miscellaneous appendage(tail, ect): If you are recovering from another form of missing appendage (so tempting to edit a joke in here), it takes 2 Neo weeks (2 real days) in the hospital plus 300 credits for the materials to make a new appendage. Replacement Eyes: If your eye(s) have been gouged out or removed, you may receive replacement(s). These take 4 Neo weeks (4 real days) in the hospital to implant and cost 800 credits. Luckily the second one comes free, if you lost them both. This offer doesn't extend to the next loss of an eye. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rejuvenator Rental: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Everyone has access to Rejuvinators! It's a wonderful idea from some random company to offer this service to and has seen profits immediately. It is however, rather expensive to rent these often because of the need for each Rejuvinator to be built for a specific race or the prolonged downtime they spend. Upon renting the Rejuvinator you are entitled to stay in it as long as necessary and often find yourself in a hall full of people healing. However upon leaving the rejuvinator, you are unable to return to it without paying once more. While in the Rejuvinator facility you are unable to be sensed from the outside, which usually means you're pretty safe. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1) Deluxe Model - 400 credits Cures 10% of max HP or 10 LP (if any have been lost), per Neo hour. Lost Endurance points are all regained after a single RL hour. This rejuvinator heals level one critical hits in twelve RL hours. 2) Improved Model - 900 credits Cures 15% of max HP or 15 LP (if any have been lost) and 5% max Ki, per Neo hour. Lost Endurance points are all regained after two Neo hours. This rejuvinator heals level one criticals in eight RL hours. 3) Second Generation Model - 1,500 credits Cures 25% of max HP or 25 LP (if any have been lost) and 25% of max Ki, per Neo hour. Lost Endurance points are all regained after a single Neo hour. This rejuvinator heals level one criticals in three RL hours. It heals level two criticals in twelve RL hours.